Fairytale High
by Lissie529
Summary: This is based on Ever After High, except with different names and a different plot. A few characters were inspired from MovieStarPlanet, a game I play frequently, but the rest are original. There was no other category to put this in, but this was the best one. T cause I'm paranoid.


**Introduction to Characters  
>Hi! I'm going to start a new fan fiction-Fairytale High. It's based on a role play I found on this website called MovieStarPlanet, inspired by Ever After High. So would this be copyright? If this gets good reception, I'll continue.<strong>

Fairytale High took in most unusual people-children of myths, fairytales, folktales, pretty much anything related to that. They were more or less like usual teenagers. Their principal was the daughter of one of the Grimm brothers-which one, nobody knew. I guess I shall start this story with one of the most high-ranked.

Brooke Frost woke up in his icy castle, with his servants nudging him because he was late to wake again. He motioned them to go away-couldn't a normal 17 year-old boy sleep in on a school day? This time, the servants insisted. The son of Jack Frost sighed; apparently not. He slid down the long banister that lead down the stairs, sneaking food off of the other people's plates and putting them on his own. Everybody complained about how the king's boy should behave, but he ignored the taunts and suggestions. He got on his phone and leaned against the great door, and ice spread against the handle. He texted Demitria and Estrella, "You walking to school again?" Brooke smirked, showing his dimples that complimented his crystal blue eyes that were hidden under his icy blue hair. His nimble, pale fingers hurriedly typed on the keyboard.

In the middle of the deserted woods, Demitria Lockes got the text from Brooke. She was currently sitting on a rock next to Emmaline Liddell, daughters of Goldilocks and Alice Liddell. Demitria had finished proving she could scale a tree and back flip off the end. She was skilled in anything outdoorsy; this was probably because her mom hated her going outside. She always had liked to rebel and eavesdrop-learning her mother's story inspired her to do anything athletic and show her mother that the woods weren't dangerous. Her messy blonde locks were frizzy, effectively blocking her startling blue eyes. Her skinny but curvy figure was sitting Indian style, showing off her pale skin and fire tattoo in the sunlight.  
>Emmaline was staring into space with her electric blue eyes, thinking of <em>her <em>mother's story. Giant caterpillars, evil queen, going into a wonderland-it sounded very delightful. She brushed her blonde, straight hair off of her shoulder. Demitria nudged Emmaline. "We should be heading to school now, should we tell Linnie?" Linnie was Celina Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter-currently at an unscheduled tea party.  
>Linnie was finished with her daily tea, and she cart wheeled, messing up her multicolored hair. It was blue, green, turquoise, and purple, and you could rarely see her bright purple eyes that were under her ridiculous floppy green hat. She had a scrawny and skinny figure, and looked like she could fit in a keyhole. She took after her Father, and occasionally heard voices-oh wait, I gotta move. She can hear me narrating.<br>Over at the triplets' house, Estrella smiled at her message. She was the daughter of the moon, while her brother and sister were sons and daughters of the sun and stars. Sol and Isis were already near the door for school, but Estrella was stalling. She had long, almost shiny white blonde hair and shining gray eyes. Her figure was tall and slim, and she had slight dimples. She texted, "Heading over right now." She pushed past her red-headed, orange-eyed brother and white-haired, black-eyed sister to the car. She got to the front seat, and took the wheel. She got the GPS from Isis, and then started driving.  
>Crystal Ella, daughter of Cinderella, was right on time to school. She'd gotten a new pair of shoes along the way too ("Shopping sprees aren't unnecessary dear; they're a necessity") but she did it at about 6:00 in the morning. Crystal also put her hair in a bun in the mornings, put on extra mascara, and chose the best dress she could have. She was currently looking around for Fletcher Hunter, son of the Hunter. He was always late, and showed up at the most inconvenient times. The daughter of Rapunzel, Juliette Fletcher, was following behind. Her long, silky blonde hair trailed to about 15 feet behind her; not long enough for her mother. Her bright green eyes were filled with excitement as she brushed her hair, getting ready for the first day of a new start.<br>Meanwhile, the rest of the Wonderland gang was arriving. Linnie and Emmaline (Emma) entered slowly, while the rest just flowed in. The daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Amanda Hearts, was turned so that the black side of her hair and outfit was showing. When she turned, the bright red side of her outfit showed. Her black eyes glinted maniacally while playing with her cards, and Emma respected her space.  
>The son of the White Rabbit, Quinn, ran into the room, yelling, "AM I LATE?!" His bright red eyes and messy white hair were wide and messy, and he wasn't much on appearance either. Bradley Cat was appearing in and out, with his cat's tail swinging and his feline ears twitching, while he flirted with any girl that happened to pass. His bright yellow eyes, pale-bluish skin and luring voice wooed many girls, but not all of them. The boys who did that were Devon Charming and Davison Cupid. But we'll get to Devon later.<br>The son of Cupid, Davidson, was unnaturally beautiful. His dark, luring blue eyes complimented his shaggy, dark black hair and very pale skin. He smiled with dimples, and every girl swooned over him. Nobody could place his accent, but they weren't complaining about it-he also had quite a way with words. But he acted totally oblivious to this, which made him all the more hot. He had a crush on Emmaline, but he didn't dare say to anybody-he actually liked the attention from the girls.  
>Then there were the princesses. First, the leader of the pack was Crystal. Then there was Annabelle Beauty-she slacked a lot, and never paid attention in class, yet she was a teacher's favorite. She knew every answer, anyways-better get everything in order if you're asleep half of your life. She yawned and covered her lipstick stain mouth, against her slightly tanned skin. Her blondish-brownish hair flowed over her shoulders, with their pink highlights bringing out her dark blue eyes. Bianca White stood out, with blood red lips, bright blue eyes, and deathly pale skin. She smiled, she was almost as beautiful as Annabelle, and Devon ran up to her and took her hand. Everyone snapped pictures of the ideal couple, the meant-to-be OTP.<br>Devon had flowing blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. His tall, athletic, muscled figure showed off his tan and every suit he wore. He had a perfect white smile, and his Parisian accent made all the girls fall over him. This was very unlike his insecure, clumsy brother, Alexander Charming. His brother had messy blonde hair, and his brown eyes were very clear, not luring at all. He had no accent at all, and he had acne, braces and glasses. Un-charming.

**Okay guys, that's going to be the end for now. Again, if it gets good reception, I'll continue the story soon along with my Demigods at Goode story.**


End file.
